Silver Lining
Silver Lining, is a two-part episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. The two episodes serve as the seventh and eighth episodes of the season where they introduce Heather Merrill, the Silver Megaforce Ranger, and explain her origin. Synopsis Part 1 The Rangers are shocked and mystified when they discover the presence of a new Silver Ranger. Is this strange new visitor an ally or a foe? Part 2 Heather Merrill, the mysterious Silver Ranger, and Samantha's cousin, explains her situation to Mr. Hale and the Rangers and how she obtained the Silver Ranger Key. Plot Part 1 An car driving to Seaside parks at an new apartment. A young girl opens an box and pulls something out of the box. While in class, Mr. Hale talks about the fate of the world. One girl gives credit to the Power Rangers for the safety of the world, but J.D. speaks up and says that they all (as humans) took part in rebuilding the school and city after the first Armada attack. After class, the Rangers and Mr. Hale receive a call from Tensou to investigate the attacks by XBorg platoons. Each time the Rangers get to the scene, the X-Borgs were already defeated. They continuously get calls to already cleared up scenes. Samantha interrogates a group of people, in which they saw a Silver Ranger defeat the X-Borgs. Skeptical, they return to Lacie's Brainfreeze. The new waitress accidentally bumps into Ben, apologizes, compliments about his eyes, and leaves the mall. J.D. offers to treat for frozen yogurt, and waits at the counter, but leaves with the rangers for battle. During the battle with Gorgax, the Silver Ranger appears and defeats the X-Borgs single-handedly, which then he leaves afterwards. The Rangers return to Lacnie's. The new waitress gives the rangers their yogurt. Samantha recognizes her as her cousin, Heather and introduces her. Ben looks at her bracelet on the left hand. She finishes her shift and leaves. The Rangers get another call to fight Gorgax. The Rangers previously had uncovered Gorgax's force field weakness. Levira had fixed the collar and unknownst to Gorgax has installed a bomb. Todd attempts to strike, but the Silver Ranger appears to stop him from attacking the rigged collar. He uses his Spear to forcefully remove the collar and the Rangers duck from the explosion. Gorgax, now defenseless, is defeated when Silver Ranger unveils a Ranger Key, much to Ben's shock, and executes a Super Mega Final Strike on Gorgax. Wanting answers, the Rangers demand Silver Ranger to reveal himself. He then removes his helmet, revealing that it was the new waitress Ben had previously bumped into, surprising the rangers that it was a female Silver Ranger. Part 2 Continuing the conversation of the last episode, Ben mentions he has bumped into the Silver Ranger before as she informs them her name is Heather. Samantha tells her teammates that Heather is her adopted cousin who had just moved to Seaside. Heather mentions that she's from another city and her mother had recently gotten a job. While the others take a liking to him, J.D. questions why she is here. Orion tells them that her adopted parent were divorcing and that before she found an item and wondered where it came from. Plus, she had questions about where she came from and wondered who her real parents were. But, she cancels it due to the love she had for her adopted parents. As the tell her that about dealing with being a new girl, J.D. tells her it's time that she met their leader. As they enter the Command Center, Tensou gets excited to meet the new Ranger and reveals that she is fluent in an alien language, Heather's native tongue. As Mr. Hale welcomes Heather, he mentions he thought the Silver Ranger Key was lost and asks Heather how she managed to find it. Heather informs him that a little over a week before her parents' split, she was cleaning her mother's dance studio and discovered an strange crystal containing a strange box and the Key. Keeping his findings to himself, Heather studied the two objects, eventually holding them together and causing her to experience her first vision of the Legendary Sixth Rangers. Through the vision, she knew he had to find the Sixth Rangers, but had no idea what it meant, and she didn't dare put the key into the box, which Tensou corrects her by calling it a Morpher, she thanks Tensou for correcting her. However, when the Armada attacked, Heather suddenly knew what the Key and Morpher were for, morphing into the Silver Mega Ranger for the first time. Heather decided to use the powers to help people, forcing her to fend for herself while training and learning how to fight, using her skills as a dancer. One day while training, some Armada ships flew over, and Heather used that chance to use a slingshot and shoot a rock into one of the ships exhaust, causing it to crash. While the Armada picked up the pilot, it left the ship behind, and Heather repaired it and used it to follow the Armada, eventually arriving on Earth. Leaving the Command Center to show Heather life around Seaside, Kelly and Samantha take a instant liking to the younger ranger and run off with her, making Todd jealous of her getting Kelly's attention and disappointing Ben because he wanted to hang out with her. As the boys sit at Ernie's for several hours, Kelly and Samantha get Heather a shoulder-length haircut and make her try out a plethora of clothes before deciding on her outfit, consisting of a silver jacket and hoop earrings as a present from Samantha. On the Armada Mothership, Damaras and Levira are having a conversation about how Prince Vekar has fallen into a depression because of the failure of his last plan, and Damaras mentions they may do better without him as Osogain enters the room. Attacking a construction site, Osogain sends powered up X-Borgs and Bruisers against the now six-man team. Proving herself a valuable ally, Heather backs up his fellow Rangers before they morph into the Samurai Rangers and finishing off the remaining Bruisers. Orion faces Osogain alone, using her Super Mega Final Strike to finish him off before Levira enlarges him. Back at the Command Center, Tensou exclaims to Mr. Hale that the Sixth Rangers keys are becoming reinvigorated because of Orion, causing the C-Squad Silver Ranger, Thunderstorm Aqua Ranger, and White Ninja Thunder Ranger keys to reappear on the Command Center's walls. Mr. Hale calls J.D. and informs him Heather has unlocked his Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord. Summoning his zord from the future and requesting to finish Osogain himself, Orion engages Osogain in a Megazord battle, using the C-Squad, Thunderstorm, and Ninja Thunder keys to transform his zord into different forms, and destroying Osogain once and for all. Back at Lacie's, the Rangers marvel at Heather's power, while Troy says they need to remind Heather she is on a team now, and not on a vendetta mission. Lacie and Heather come up them, and the Rangers and Mr. Hale who has join them prepare a seat for the latter before Lacie tells them that Heather won't be sitting with them, but serving them as her new employee. Ben, Samantha, Kelly, and Todd argue over who gets to hang out with Heather first as she serves them Froyo. Heather tells them that they will get a chance to hang out with them since she'll be staying in Seaside for a while. Cast *J.D. Keller - Andrew Gray *Ben Stevens - John Mark *Todd Handover - Azim Rizk *Kelly Hale - Ciara Hanna *Samantha Morgan - Christina Masterson *Heather Merrill- Alexia Fast *Drew Hale - Eric Lively *Tensou - Estevez Gillespie Category:Episode